Artemis Fowl and the Ivory Eye
by fast-fingers
Summary: On the way home from a party Artemis and his family cause a car crash on a deserted road. Artemis tries to help but through the fire he sees the Ivory Eye. Some of my paragraphs fused together in chapter 2. I should have them fixed in a day.
1. Chapter I: An Eye Through the Fire

Artemis Fowl and the Ivory Eye  
  
Chapter I: An Eye in the Fire  
  
Later, when Artemis Fowl thought about that horrible night, his genius mind could think of a hundred "if only's" that might have made things turn out a lot better. If only we hadn't gone to that party. he hated parties anyway, but his mother talked him in to going to it with her and his father. Why in the world did he tell her he would go? He usually didn't like being in a public place with them, let alone a party. He didn't even know who was throwing this party - some business partners of his father's. he could tell from the moment they got there that there was a lot of drinking going on. If only we hadn't gone. if only it hadn't been out of town. If only his parents didn't have all of those beers. If only it hadn't been the anniversary of the death of the man that captured his father.  
Because, really, that's what had started the whole thing off - that stupid anniversary party. That, and his father liked to make a big deal of surviving the entire ordeal he went through, getting drunk and telling stories much to everyone's delight. Artemis was outraged at the behaviour of his father. He was actually relieved when his father got so drunk that his mother insisted that they leave. And he remembered his mother fighting his father for the car keys, how terrified they'd been when his father grabbed the wheel and started swerving them all over the road. If only he hadn't told Butler to stay at home with Juliet. he could put a stop to this.  
But things had been different, and afterwards he could remember everything clearly. too clearly.  
His mother and father and him driving home so late that night. and that terrible storm beating down on them. They'd taken a shortcut - some little road near the airport. His mother had gotten more and more upset because his father kept trying to drive... his father had started feeling sick, but there was nowhere to pull off on the narrow down hill stretch, and it was so curvy and dangerous, and Artemis had been frightened. That's when the other car had pulled up behind them, honking, trying to pass. Artemis had peered out through the streaming rain on the back window, but hadn't been able to see any faces, and the car kept honking and honking and his father had gotten mad.  
"Let's give those hotshots a scare," he said, and Artemis felt think bands of fear tightening around his chest, that awful premonition that something horrible was about to happen. He bagged his mother to pull over and let the car pass, and his mother had really tried, but his father had grabbed the wheel again, and they'd almost run the car off the road. He remembered his mother shouting at him, and his father saying, "Let's give them a real scare this time!" and how he'd lean on the horn and started laughing.  
He could still see it, even now.  
The other car swerving around them, just as his father's foot hit the gas pedal, lurching them forward, almost right onto the other car's fender. Faster and faster - and his mother had started hitting him wrestling him for the wheel. Artemis had closed his eyes and prayed, certain they were all going to die. Just his mother yelling and his father laughing and the squeal of tires on slink blacktop as they slid around corners, hot on the tail of the other car in front - and Artemis begging them to stop - begging - begging them to let him out of the car -  
"Father, don't!" he joined the fight then, prying his fingers off the wheel. "Someone's going to get hurt! It's not funny!"  
"Oh, lighten up, Artemis! It the anniversary and I can do what I want! Hey - nothing can happen to me - What the hell! They just can't push me around like I'm nobody! I'll teach them a little lesson in respect. Tell you what, I won't even write them a speeding ticket!"  
And then it happened.  
Right then, right in front of their eyes.  
The other car disappeared.  
One minute it was right in front of them, taillights swishing through the curtain of rain.  
The next minute the road was black and empty.  
"What - stop the car, mother - stop the car!"  
And Artemis was never sure if he really said the words out loud or just in his head because the noise had come then - the terrible, unbelievable noise not so far away - the crash going on and on through the dark and the thunder, and the crunching of twisting metal, and the helpless, panicky screams -  
My God, those awful screams -  
For a moment time had frozen. He remembered his mother frozen, his father's dazed white face. he could feel the rain pounding on the roof.  
"Oh God, hurry!"  
"No, Artemis, wait."  
"Come on!"  
And somehow he found it - or what was left of it - the mangled car at the bottom of the gorge, the sudden flicker of light, a small burst of flames -  
"We've got to help!" He'd been half out of his mind, running towards the wreck like that, slipping and falling over the rocks, sliding down the muddy hill. "We've got to help!"  
It had taken him a while to realize that his mother and father weren't behind him. He remembered whirling around and hearing his name being called over and over from the darkness. seeing them struggling over the rocks, trying to catch up.  
While someone watched from the top of the hill.  
Even now it made his skin crawl.  
Because someone had been up their in front of their car, caught in the weak blur of the headlights, a person - a man - standing beside the car, just standing there, watching them.  
"Help!" Artemis screamed, moving back again, "Help us please!"  
But he didn't move, and so he ran on, ran straight for the burning car, he had almost reached it when his father finally tackled him to the ground and he kept screaming, and someone else had been screaming too.  
Not his mother, whose face was soaked with rain and tears, not his father who kept yelling, "It's gonna blow - let's get out of here - the whole thing is going to go up!"  
But other screams - screams of terror and pain - and in the growing rush of crackling flame he saw the outline of someone - someone still alive - moving against the flames, trapped upside down behind the car window.  
"NO!" Artemis screamed. He tried to claw his mother and father away, as they pulled him up the hill, forcing him up the hill.  
They heard the explosion, felt the earth rumble beneath them, and he tried to turn around and go back, but his father and shoved him so hard that he had fallen down in front of the headlights.  
The mushy ground where the footprints were starting to fill up with water.  
"Someone was here," He mumbled, "Mother, some one was here - do you see him? Where'd he go?"  
"Come on, Artemis, there's nobody - we've got to get out of here!"  
"But mother, someone."  
"Come on, get in the car!"  
He remembered the rain.beating down on them without any mercy.  
He remembered his father babbling like an idiot saying, "It was only a joke. just a joke."  
My God what have we done..  
If only it hadn't been the anniversary.  
If only the screams would stop echoing in his head forever.  
  
* * *  
  
At that exact moment, Foaly's computer went haywire.  
"Foaly, what the hell is going on?" demanded Commander Root.  
"I'm scoping some serious mud-man activity up there," replied Foaly smiling.  
"Serious mud-man activity?" asked Holly who was standing next to Root. "In my book that only means one thing."  
"Oh boy, here it comes," said Foaly.  
"Fowl," said Holly in a low voice. "When trouble arises you can bet he's behind it."  
Root glanced at both of them. "Foaly I want you to pinpoint his location, and after you get it I want Holly to be dispatched and confront him. Bring him here for questioning. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir," said Holly.  
"Artemis Fowl current location is at Fowl Manner, Rooty," said Fowl a few minutes later.  
"Holly go to Fowl Manner and bring the mud-boy to me."  
"Understood," said Holly. She left the control room and got into her jumpsuit and helmet. "Get ready Fowl," she muttered to herself. "I'm coming back." 


	2. The Proposition

Chapter II: The Proposition  
  
"Frank and I are worried about you," Alex said sliding a French fry into her mouth. "You're acting really depressed."  
"Well that's silly, isn't it?" Artemis retorted, "What could I possibly have to be depressed about?" Artemis gave his friend a rare smile, then sighed as Alex slapped his palm down onto the table. Butler jumped to his aid almost at once. "Butler, leave us for ten minutes," said Artemis, "and then you can escort me to my next class." Butler eyed Alex and then left.  
Alex turned to Artemis and said very seriously, "Snap out of it, will you? It's over with. Besides, you and your family are in this together."  
"He shouldn't have done it," replied Artemis.  
"For God's sake, your father said it was only a stupid joke! Your father doesn't take anything seriously on normal days! What made you think that he was going to act normally on the anniversary?" She studied Artemis with exasperation. "You're being real dramatic about this. The police are going to start asking dumb questions if you don't watch it.  
"Don't lecture me on being careful!" snapped Artemis. "I've pulled off some of the biggest crimes in the world without being caught!"  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
"The police are going from house to house. They were at my house last night but they found nothing out because my mother and father haven't left their rooms since the accident." He stretched his arms and groaned. "Look Alex, someone was trapped in that car. I still see him or her being burned alive. We were. responsible."  
"Oh come one, you didn't make them miss the road! Those people should have been watching where they were going!"  
"It's never been on the news - I keep waiting and waiting."  
"You said it was a two and a half hour drive from here! There's no reason why an accident that happened a hundred miles away should even be mentioned on the local news. Car wrecks happen ever day!"  
"But they don't have anything to do with us!"  
"And you don't have anything to do with this one. You're acting like this is a big tragedy or something and."  
"You know my father's reputation! If this ever gets out I can't imagine the consequences. I just keep - feeling that somehow. we'll be. paid back for what we did."  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you didn't do anything. And you stopped at that gas station, didn't you? Well, didn't you? It wasn't your fault that it was closed and the stupid pay phone was broken. Jeez, you're driving me nuts!"  
"I can't get away from it," said Artemis bitterly, "I dream about it."  
"Do you know how much trouble you would be in if you actually went to the cops? Nobody saw you."  
"But what about the man I saw up on the hill," said Artemis stubbornly, "Someone saw us there."  
"That was probably just a figment of your imagination."  
"Are you calling me crazy?"  
"No!"  
"Alex, someone was there. I didn't imagine it."  
"Okay, so if someone was there, why didn't they come down and help you?"  
"Maybe they went to call an ambulance."  
"Then what are you worried about?"  
"Maybe they saw us chasing the car. Maybe they think that we pushed it off the cliff. Maybe he got the license plate number."  
"Nothing is going to happen to you," said Alex soothingly. She gave Artemis a hug. "You're completely safe."  
"I just."  
"You have to forget about it. Besides, with exams, you're tutoring half the school!"  
Artemis smiled. "Not exactly half."  
"Your advertising worked. All the notes you put up around the school and around town. I don't understand how you can keep up with your own studies."  
"That wasn't my idea," said Artemis angrily, "It was my mothers!"  
"Yeah.well." Alex looked uncomfortable and hurried on. "Mrs. Luzon at the library said that some guy even asked about you the other day. He saw your card there and wanted to know more about you, so she showed him your picture in the yearbook and told him how qualified you are."  
A twinge of fear hit him, though he wasn't quite sure why. "Who was he?"  
"She didn't know."  
There was an awkward silence between them. "I better get to class," said Alex eyeing her watch. She turned to leave but turned around to face Artemis and said, "You'd better get your act together. You're getting to be a real bore with all of this."  
Artemis gave a vague nod and watched her walk back through the crowds towards the cafeteria doors. As soon as she left, Butler entered. He being 7, 1" meant that he towered over all of the students of Artemis' junior high. He also drew a lot of frightened looks because all of the other students saw him following Artemis through the hallways almost everywhere that he went. Butler waded through the sea of students towards Artemis' table and sat down.  
"Is everything okay Sir?" he asked.  
"Yes, Butler, I'm just worried."  
"You're going to be fine Sir."  
"Why does everybody keep telling me that? I will be fine as soon as I know that this ordeal is over."  
"I understand," said Butler soothingly.  
"I should get to class Butler," said Artemis. "Let's go."  
He got up and tossed his juice pack into the garbage can near the door. Feeling a little ill he though to himself that he should head for gym and pick up something to munch on between classes later.  
When they were walking through the hallways, the intercom crackled to life, bellowing its message all over the school.  
"Artemis Fowl - please report to the main office - Artemis Fowl to the main office - thank you." It was if someone had punched him. Freezing in midstride, Artemis grabbed his stomach and fought off a wave of nausea. They know! They know we killed that person in the car! His mind raced in a million directions but he took a deep breath and calmed his mind. How could they know? Just go to the office and see what they want. Act normal. They couldn't possibly know. Artemis felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come Artemis, I'm sure it is nothing." "You're probably right Butler, as always. Let's go." They walked through the hallways towards the principal's office. They entered the office and walked towards the reception desk. His mouth was so cottony that he couldn't speak. The secretary smiled at him and motioned them to the principal's door. "Go on in, Artemis - Mr. Patterson is expecting you." Artemis could never recall how he got into Mr. Patterson's office, but Mr. Patterson was nodding at her to sit down in front of his overly large desk. There was another person there. A tall woman dressed completely in black with a veil. Artemis walked over and sat down. "Artemis." Mr. Patterson leaned over and shook his hand. "Nice to see you. I wasn't sure if you'd be changed for gym yet - glad I caught you in time." Keeping his cool Artemis said, "I was just on my way." "Well I won't keep you in suspense, though I'm sure you'd never be afraid you're in trouble." Mr. Patterson eyed him knowingly. "Artemis, this is Mrs. Mason. and Mrs. Mason, this is the young man I was telling you about." Artemis nodded and glanced into the woman's dead black eyes. "Mrs. Mason is interested in hiring a tutor. So when she called the school about you I suggest that she meet you herself. "It's my stepson. My husband's child," said Mrs. Mason. Her voice was deep and gravely. "He's been ill. and it's. impossible for him to attend school at this time. His mother doesn't want him falling behind in his studies, so I'm trying to find a tutor for the boy." "Artemis is our best student," Mr. Patterson broke in. "Mature.dependable." "My husbands business takes up most of my time. My husband's in the hospital right now; he mustn't be disturbed or upset. I thought you could come in several times a week. and I'd be willing to pay very generously for your time." "This could be a trap Sir," said Butler behind him, "you can never be too sure." "And if you would like to meet my stepson before you decide, that can be arranged too. Mr. Patterson nodded emphatically. "You should have no trouble handling his. ah. problems." "Problems?" asked Artemis. "My stepson is very bright, although at this particular time. well. he's been rather depressed." "Depressed?" asked Artemis, who was beginning to feel that tight knot of fear tightening again. "It is a matter of no importance," said Mr. Patterson almost at once. "Maybe I should meet him first," Artemis stood up, speaking softly to Mrs. Mason, who was gathering her purse and jacket. "If he's really having that bad of a time, maybe we should all be sure he wants me there." "He doesn't know what he wants or what he needs," replied Mrs. Mason tartly. "Oh I'm sorry; it just seems that too much pressure seems to bring the worst out of little children. Mrs. Mason walking a few steps in front of her turned around in surprise. "Were you under the impression that he's a small child?" This time it was Artemis' turn to look surprised. "Well, when you said it was your stepson. the way you were talking about him. I just thought." "You and my stepson are probably around the same age. Harrison Mason," she said. "He just turned fourteen. In spite of the accident. Harrison. was in an accident?" he asked weakly. "You're a mature boy for your age, but you must have notice my injuries. It's a miracle I lived through it all. It's a miracle any of us did." "I'm sorry," said Artemis seriously. "My husband isn't going to make it, Artemis," her voice sank to a bitter whisper. "And now I'm stuck with Harrison. All because of that car accident two weeks ago." 


	3. The Return of Holly Short

Chapter III: The Return of Holly Short  
  
"I don't get it," said Artemis leaving the office with Butler. "First a strange man asks for me at the library and then a woman offers me a job to tutor her son who was in a car accident two weeks ago."  
"I'm sure it is just coincidence Sir."  
"For some reason I don't," said Artemis suspiciously. "I think that these things linked somehow, but I don't know how yet."  
"I'm sure that no harm will come to you or your family. Juliet is at the Manor right now and you're parents are still locked up in their room. Nothing is going to happen."  
"You're probably right, Butler. Nothing can happen when you're around. We will wait for a couple of days and then if anything happens we will investigate."  
"Yes Artemis," said Butler. "The limo is waiting outside."  
"Very well, let's go home.  
Artemis and Butler left the school from the front door and headed to the limo in the parking lot. The driver got out and opened the back door for Artemis and Butler to get in.  
"Where to Sir?" he asked.  
"Take us home George," said Artemis. "Take us home."  
  
* * *  
  
Holly Short skimmed across the landscape, flying towards Fowl Manner. She flew over a pond and ducked underneath the surface for a couple of seconds. She flew for a few more minutes and then stopped underneath a stooping willow tree to take a breather.  
She removed her helmet, and took a deep breath of fresh air. She gazed over the endless landscape.  
She could see a couple of jackrabbits chasing each other around.  
"I bet it is Artemis Fowl," she muttered to herself. "I'll bet my promotion on it."  
"I wouldn't say that," said Foaly's voice as Holly's intercom crackled to life.  
"Why not," asked Holly.  
"Because there is no evidence that Artemis Fowl was the cause of this disturbance. Besides, Rooty wants you back here as soon as possible. We have a problem of our own here."  
"What is it?"  
"There is a new enemy called something like a Bokogoblin or something. To tell you the truth, it looks something like Rooty's mother."  
"Foaly, you know better than to say something like that," said Holly failing to stifle a laugh.  
"But it's true! You should see it for yourself, it's hideous!"  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"That's good to hear. Rooty's really ticked off."  
There was a filter of static as Foaly's voice faded out.  
"Better get going," she said to herself, "Fowl Manner is just fifteen minutes away."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir you have a package."  
Artemis and Butler had arrived home had had just gotten through the door when their maid, Mrs. Cobs came into the foyer and handed them a package. Butler had grabbed the package immediately to check that it was perfectly safe before handing it to Artemis.  
"A package?" said Artemis who took the package and shook it. Nothing rattled inside. His name was scrawled sloppily across the brown rapping, but there was no return address.  
"What do you think it is?" asked Butler. "There's no stamp. Someone must have left it."  
"Who? I don't know anyone who would send me anything."  
"Is there something important you're not telling me about Artemis?"  
"You open it," Artemis said suddenly thrusting the package at Butler.  
"Okay, but if it something personal don't blame me."  
Butler ripped open the package. A solitary piece of paper floated out and fell to the floor. Butler bent over, picked it up and handed it to Artemis. Artemis took it and examined it.  
"It's a calendar."  
"A what?"  
"A page torn from a calendar. January. oh God."  
Butler took the page from him. "There's a circle around the date of the anniversary. It's circled in. blood.  
There was a long pause in which Butler looked around the room and Artemis examined the paper. Then there was a faint humming noise and Butler and Artemis both turned around to the window.  
"DOWN!" shouted Butler and he dove and grabbed Artemis by the waist and pulled him down onto the floor.  
There was a loud crash as something flew through the window and into the kitchen. Artemis and Butler were sprayed with little shards of flying glass. There was a loud ping as whatever it was hit something metal in the kitchen.  
"What was that?" Artemis asked breathlessly.  
"Stay here Artemis," said Butler, getting to his feet. "I will find out what it was."  
Butler strode into the kitchen and surveyed the area. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. He made up his mind that what ever it was flew out another window when he heard a small:  
"Ouch!"  
He whirled around just in time to see a small head poking out of the tea pot. Butler couldn't help but smile. "Good evening Miss Short," he said, nodding.  
"Hello, Butler," said Holly, getting out of the tea pot and rubbing her head.  
"What brings you to the Manor?"  
"Artemis Fowl," she replied. "Is he here?"  
"Yes, you nearly took off his head when you flew through the window."  
Artemis watched as Butler entered from the kitchen. "Did you find anything?" he asked?  
"Just a fairy."  
"A fair."  
But Holly came up from behind Butler's shoulder and stared at Artemis.  
"Holly," said Artemis in surprise. What are you doing here?"  
"Commander Root wants me to take you to him because we scoped some serious mud-man activity on the surface two weeks ago.  
There was an awkward pause as Artemis and Butler exchanged worried glances.  
"I will go with you," said Artemis, "as long as Butler can escort me there."  
"Can't go anywhere without Butler, can you?" said Holly.  
"I am at too great a risk," said Artemis.  
"Well, I suppose there is no harm in taking Butler along," said Holly as she took a sharp pointy object out of her jumpsuit.  
"What are you going to do with that?" asked Artemis.  
"I am going to have to sedate you," said Holly smiling. "We have to take you deep underground and if you were conscious the tremendous ground pressure would definitely crush you."  
"I see," said Artemis sticking out his forearm for Holly to prick. "Butler, do the same," said Artemis.  
Holly pricked both of them and in a few moments they were both unconscious on the floor. Holly flew into the air, picked them both up by the back of their shirts and flew out of the window to begin the long journey home. 


End file.
